Révélations
by guepard54
Summary: Miles se fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur Charlie. Toujours. OS n 2 dans la série l'Orpheline.


**Révélations**

 **Finalement, j'ai décidé de faire de 'Famille de sang', le premier OS d'une série : L'Orpheline.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez que ce second OS qui se déroule quelques heures seulement après le premier !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Le Général Matheson sortit de la tente médicale pour prendre l'air un instant. Il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Charlie depuis plus de sept heures et le jour commençait à décliner. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce camp militaire à près de trente kilomètres de River Forest, les soldats l'avaient immédiatement reconnu. Tout d'abord surpris de le voir arriver sans escorte et avec une enfant blessée dans les bras, les hommes s'étaient vite mis à sa disposition. Très vite, Charlie avait été installée dans une tente aménagée et un docteur l'avait soignée. Retirer la balle et panser sa blessure à l'abdomen n'avait posé aucun problème, mais le médecin avait confirmé à Miles ce que celui-ci savait déjà : la fillette resterait aveugle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Seuls des cataplasmes avaient pu être faits pour atténuer les brûlures autour de ses yeux.

Le bruit de chevaux lancés au galop fit lever la tête à l'ancien Marine. Ses soldats revenaient enfin, Jérémy à leur tête. Ils étaient également accompagnés d'une vingtaine d'hommes d'une autre garnison.

Tous avaient l'air un peu fatigué et du sang était visible sur les habits et les selles des chevaux. Mais très rares étaient les blessés. Bien. Ses ordres avaient été suivis à la lettre et Miles sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine à l'idée que sa famille avait été vengée.

Tandis que les hommes se dispersaient à travers le camp, le capitaine Baker ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant lui.

« Tout a été accompli selon vos ordres, mon général. », lui confirma-t-il en descendant de cheval. « Forest River a été ravagé et nous avons ramener euh… les corps. » Miles acquiesça silencieusement mais son second n'avait pas fini. Il était en train de sortir quelque chose des sacs accrochés à la selle. Qu'il tendit à Miles.

Etonné, ce dernier tourna encore et encore l'ours en peluche tout doux – de fabrication pre-Blackout – entre ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que… ? », murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de l'enfant. J'ai pensé qu'elle serait sans doute heureuse de l'avoir à nouveau. »

Miles n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de cette stupide peluche. La revoir le ramenait à des années en arrière.

 _« Merci, Unca Mi. », fit sa nièce de deux ans en lui sautant au coup, tenant d'une main l'ours en peluche brun qu'il venait de lui offrir._

 _« De rien, little Duck. », répondit-il en étreignant l'enfant. « Tu sais, il faut que tu lui trouves un nom. » A ses côtés, il entendit Bass rire moqueusement. Son ami Matheson pouvait être un gros dur la plupart du temps, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'avec sa nièce, il devenait tout à coup un bon gros nounours._

 _Le bon gros nounours lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le fit rire plus encore mais il dut le cacher pour ne pas risquer sa peau._

 _« Je sais déjà comment je vais l'appeler. Captain, parce ce que tu es un capitaine des Marines et Fishy pour Unca Bass. », répondit la fillette._

 _Ce fut au tour de Miles d'éclater de rire pendant que Bass ne savait plus où se mettre._

 _« C'est parfait, Charlie. Bienvenue à Capitaine Fishy. »_

« Mon Général, tout va bien ? »

La question de l'homme blond à ses côtés le tira de ses souvenirs.

« Merci Capitaine, elle sera sûrement heureuse de le revoir. »

La peluche dans les mains, il rentra à nouveau dans la tente et se rassit au chevet de Charlie, toujours endormie. Le capitaine le suivit et prit place à ses côtés.

Ils contemplèrent un instant en silence l'enfant avant que Miles n'ouvre finalement la bouche.

« Mon frère Benjamin était un scientifique. Il avait connu sa femme Rachel à l'Université de Philadelphie. Je n'entretenais pas toujours de bonnes relations avec lui car il désapprouvait mon choix d'intégrer les Marines. », à ce point du récit, Miles eu un petit sourire triste. « Ben était un pacifiste acharné et n'a jamais vraiment compris ma décision. Le soir du Blackout, il m'a téléphoné une minute avant pour me prévenir que tout allait s'éteindre. Il était au courant et Rachel aussi. Après avoir formé la milice, Bass et moi les avons fait rechercher des mois durant. Rien. Pas une trace. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Miles poussa un soupir et se pencha pour caresser les cheveux de sa nièce. « Hier encore, je me demandais comment les faire parler si je les retrouvais et si je devrais commettre des actes irréparables contre ma propre famille, et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui ils sont morts et je dois ramener ma nièce orpheline à Philly. » conclut-il dans un murmure presque inaudible sans cesser de caresser la tête de Charlie. Il dut même battre des cils pour effacer discrètement les larmes traîtresses, tandis que sa main se crispa sur la peluche.

Jérémy baissa les yeux de manière à laisser une certaine intimité à son supérieur. Il comprenait un peu les horribles sentiments qui devaient dévorer le général. Rechercher pendant tout ce temps sa famille pour l'interroger et au final, la retrouver assassinée avec tant de violences… Il y avait de quoi faire des cauchemars en tentant d'imaginer d'autres situations.

Il allait tenter de le rassurer, même si maladroitement, lorsqu'une petite voix les fit sortir de leur transe.

« Oncle Miles ? » La petite fille se redressa dans le lit et tourna la tête pour essayer de détecter où se trouvait son oncle.

Ce dernier sursauta.

« Je suis là, Charlie. », il se rapprocha plus encore de sa nièce. « Et j'ai une surprise pour toi. » lui dit-il tout en déposant délicatement la peluche dans les petites mains.

« Captain Fishy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en serrant l'ourson tout contre elle.

Miles sourit et la força à se recoucher.

« Il va pouvoir t'aider à te rendormir. Tu as besoin de te reposer, little duck. »

La fillette acquiesça sagement et obéit. Avant de se tourner vers lui pour poser une dernière question avec une toute petite voix.

« Ils sont partis pour toujours, Papa, maman et Danny ? Je suis toute seule maintenant ? »

Miles et Jérémy se regardèrent avec difficulté avant que le châtain ne s'assoit au bord du lit et recommence à caresser la chevelure de la seule famille biologique qui lui restait en ce monde.

« Ils ne sont peut-être plus là, Charlie. Mais tu n'es pas seule. Je te ramène avec moi à Philly où il y a mon ami Bass qui nous attend. Tu te rappelles d'Unca Fishy ? »

La petite fille acquiesça avec confiance. Nul doute à cet instant que si ces yeux avaient encore des émotions, elle aurait porté un regard admiratif sur son oncle.

Le capitaine Baker se sentit alors de trop et sortit, laissant à l'adulte et l'enfant toute l'intimité qu'ils méritaient.

« Tu resteras avec moi ? »

Miles soupira et posa son front contre celui de l'enfant afin de la rassurer.

« Toujours Charlie, je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi. »

Il avait sans aucun doute échoué avec son propre frère, sa famille, mais il était bien décider à respecter cette promesse. Pour le bonheur de Charlie.


End file.
